


Put a ring on it

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arrow - Freeform, Barry Allen Fluff, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Boyfriends, Brotp, Dating Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Duets, Episode s3e17 duets, Flash - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Barry Allen, Gay Lovers, Happy Barry Allen, Happy Oliver Queen, M/M, Musical, No Barry Allen/Iris West, No Olicity, Olivarry, Oliver Queen Has Feelings, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, One Shot, Protective Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, Running Home to You, Songs, The Flash - Freeform, duets episode flash, flarrow, flash duets, just fluff, musical proposal, oliver queen fluff, otp, proposal, pure fluff, the green arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Flash “duets” episode AUFlarrow proposal
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics copied and pasted lyrics from Lyricfind so thanks 
> 
> alright so this is a flarrow duets proposal au. so in this one, there was no big fight or whatever so Barrry and Oliver were still together (no West-Allen). instead, Barry and Kara got out on their own (and Kara was there because music mister wanted them to realize how much they love their s/o ´s so i pit some different stuff in here because this is an au. guys, Flarrow is absolutely my favorite ship. (and even though I feel like Oliver would propose) Here you go.

“You know, Barry we have been through a lot these past three years but getting stuck in a musical? why didn’t I see that one coming?” Oliver Said jokingly.

“Yeah, well Music Mister said that it could have been anything, that I created that world because I guess I like musicals.”

“After a slight pause, Barry adds “My mom used to say that Musicals made everything better, and since I can find myself to tell this though words, why don’t I do this...”

Oliver arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
Barry gets out his phone and selects “Running home to you” and then clicks on it, then sets his phone down on a nearby table and he starts singing.

“Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute”

Oliver started smiling. Barry sounded really good.

“This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now”

Barry was staring at Oliver and they were both smiling like idiots. ´Of course Barry would have picked this song, it’s very ironic’ Oliver thought.

“ I am meant to be wherever you are next to me  
All I want to do”

Oliver took him in his arms and they started dancing, swaying as Barry sung.

“Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you  
And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start”

They stopped dancing and Barry pulled Oliver down so he was sitting on a bench and Barry was kneeling on the ground.

“That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you  
All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you”

Barry put his hand into his pocket revealing a box. Oliver gasped.

“Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute”

Barry Knelled on one knee, and opened the box, revealing a slick golden ring. Oliver smiled at Barry.

they smiled at each other.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, will you marry me.?”

“Yes.”

They hugged. and Barry was pulled into a passionate kiss

Barry put the ring on Oliver.

That was one of the happiest days of their lives.


End file.
